


There Are Good Things, Too

by MarsDragon



Category: Persona 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsDragon/pseuds/MarsDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Eternal Punishment, Katsuya has to help Tatsuya pass all the exams to get into university before he can join the police force.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Are Good Things, Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xenoglossy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenoglossy/gifts).



"Listen, a detective is...well, a lot of hard work. You work long hours, chipping away at a case, drinking coffee, and wondering if you'll ever get anywhere. It's not as exciting as it is on TV." Considering the last month or two, the last part was a bit of a lie. But it wasn't as if he fought Outer Gods every case. It was...a normal truth, for a normal world. "But it's rewarding, in the end. Tracking down criminals, making Sumaru safe for everyone, bringing some closure to the victims. It's not a bad life."

"Really..." Tatsuya stared out to sea. It was a cool, grey day, normal for Sumaru. The inescapable salt water smell had always before given Kounan a lonely feeling, a place of dead dreams. Now the breeze felt a little fresher, a little more alive.

"I think...you'd be good at it. You're pretty stubborn if you set your mind to it, and being a detective is lonely work a lot of the time. It would suit you just fine." Katsuya took another drag on his cigarette and slipped a sidelong glance at his brother. Tatsuya still hadn't moved. "Of course, you have to get along with your coworkers and superiors. And most of it is just filling out reams of paperwork."

Tatsuya kept looking out at sea for a bit longer but eventually he turned back to his brother, not quite smiling, but not stone-faced either. "That doesn't sound so bad. I think I can even deal with the coffee. And...I'd like to help protect Sumaru."

Katsuya smiled at Tatsuya, and was a bit surprised to see him smile back. Not much, but it was more than he'd seen out of his brother in ages. "Then you'll need to start studying. Even if you try to get in just from high school there are tests, and it's easier if you go to college first. How have your grades been lately?"

That made Tatsuya blink and look away. "There are tests...? I see...that makes sense. My grades are... I can get them up quickly enough. It won't be a problem." There was the uncomfortable silence of something not quite true, but not quite a lie either. Katsuya took another drag on his cigarette, a small burn against the cold wind.

"Well, it's not like you're unintelligent. And I've passed all those tests before. It's going to take a lot of hard work, but...I think you can do it." Tatsuya didn't look quite convinced, but he was nodding along and doing his best to look confident. "Don't worry," Katsuya continued, "I'll help you out. We'll have special study sessions until you can get into any university you want."

"...you didn't go to university." It wasn't an accusation, but there was that undertone of slight resentment Tatsuya always seemed to have when talking about future plans.

"I had to study constantly, remember? It's not easy. ...besides, I'd like to see you go to college. It-" It was hard to think of a way to say to say this without sounding like an overbearing mother, but at least he could recognize how he sounded now. "It would be a good experience. And if you decide you want to do something else when you're there, you could." He didn't say that Tatsuya needed to get used to structure again after how he'd behaved through high school. He'd either figure it out on his own or never notice, and that suited Katsuya just fine.

Even with that there was a mulish look in Tatsuya's eyes about agreeing with his brother's advice. "I think I could do it, though. Or at least try. And it's not like I couldn't take both tests, right?"

"You could, but your chances are better after university. I just want you to have the best chance to getting what you want."

That seemed to convince Tatsuya. He didn't look happy, but he looked ready to compromise. "I guess...that makes sense. I'll see if there's a university I like, but if there isn't I'll just study a lot. I'll be fine."

Katsuya could see through a bit of the bravado, and how Tatsuya wasn't saying that he was worried about the exam out loud. If it had been just a few months ago... Now he was just happy to have Tatsuya listen a bit. Anything else could wait. "How about this? You go back to school, figure out what you need to work on most, and I'll start putting together a plan for what you'll need to know no matter what. They all want you to know math. Then we'll study together."

Tatsuya nodded. "Yeah... I can handle that. Maybe Saeko-sensei will know something too. I'll... I'll ask her if she can help me with the entrance exams."

"Then we're settled?" Katsuya finished his cigarette and half turned back to town. Tatsuya shrugged in a way that was as good as a nod, and followed suit. "Come on, we'll get some dinner. Johnny Roger's has some great curry. I'll pay."

"You don't have to..."

"I said I'll pay, all right?" And Tatsuya didn't bother to object any further as they walked back to the road.

* * *

Katsuya looked over Tatsuya's last report card and the notes the teachers had given him after he asked about Tatsuya's education. The boy in question sat on the opposite side of the table, staring at a textbook without really reading it. A new ream of paper and a set of pencils were beside him, both untouched. Katsuya sighed. "Well, at least you do well in PE, when you show up. Being in top physical shape is important for a policeman."

"...and the rest?"

"...we have a lot of work ahead of us." Katsuya put the papers down. "We'll start with math and science, then move on to history and law, then see where we are. It's September, so we have...six months. That's not bad. But it's going to take a lot of studying to catch up, and a lot of cramming to get the rest in."

Tatsuya nodded, grimacing slightly. "I know, I know. It's not like I'm aiming to get into a first-class university like Tashiro or anything. It's not that hard to get into anything near here." He noticed Katsuya's frown. "I looked into it on my own. I'm not helpless."

"That's not it." But trying to make Tatsuya explain wat 'it' was without breaking their fragile peace wasn't something Katsuya felt up to at the moment. "Never mind. You're on algebra right now, aren't you? I'll go over the lessons again while you take the first quiz. Okay?" Tatsuya nodded, and pushed the textbook across the table. He had photocopied the quizzes out already, and soon was hard at work calculating polynomials. Katsuya picked up the book and started reading.

Half an hour later, Katsuya's head was spinning. He didn't remember math being quite this hard when he was studying. A lot was familiar, but the years had worn away exactly how to calculate half the problems in the book. He hunkered down to work out the example problem again. "Suppose the polynomial P(x) with integer coefficients satisfies the following conditions..." There was something about factoring out, right...? If the equation equaled 0, then x was...

"I'm done." Tatsuya tapped him on the shoulder, knocking Katsuya out of his concentration with an unmanly jerk.

"Oh...oh good. Well, let's compare with the answer sheet." Hopefully he had gotten them all right and then Katsuya could get him to explain how to do all this again. It would all come back with practice, he was sure.

No such luck. Tatsuya had barely gotten 40% right. They looked at each other quietly until Tatsuya spoke up. "Can you figure it out, Katsuya?"

"...well, we can try working this through together, maybe. If we work out some of the similar ones, that will help." He wasn't doing a good job of concealing how worried he was, and Tatsuya was giving him a look that showed what he thought of his brother's acting. "You can also ask your teachers for help, you know..."

"Let's just get this over with." Tatsuya just turned back to the book and started reading the explanation with the answer.

After awhile, it did get a little easier. Katsuya was at least able to remember some of what he had crammed into his head back when he was in high school, and they figured out how to solve most of the problems on the quiz and in the first lesson. The second lesson went better, with Katsuya remembering enough to explain without having to puzzle out what the textbook authors meant. "...so it's like that. Get it?"

"You actually do know some of this stuff." Somehow, Tatsuya sounded a little too impressed.

"Heh, it all comes back quickly." Katsuya decided to take Tatsuya's words as a compliment, no matter what they had sounded like. At least his brother was learning something, he'd done a lot better on the quiz this time. 60% was improvement, after all. Not bad for a couple of hours work. Actually, looking at the clock... "It's almost eight? I need to make dinner! Um, what's quick to make..."

"Sandwiches." Tatsuya shrugged. "Or I can run down to the shopping centre and pick up something."

"No, you stay here and keep working. I'll make some sandwiches, we have bread and some cheese." Katsuya stood up and stretched. Going to the kitchen gave him an excuse to get out his surprise as well. Tatsuya didn't look happy about getting back to work, but he did start pawing through the book again. Katsuya did his best at an encouraging smile, even if Tatsuya wasn't looking. "Do you want anything to drink too?"

"Just water, thanks." Tatsuya didn't even look up. That was fine too. Katsuya just patted him on the shoulder and walked the few steps to the kitchen. Throwing bread and cheese together with some meat wasn't hard, even if it wasn't as nutritious as he liked. Tomorrow he'd have to set an alarm or something, or make dinner ahead of time... He'd think about it at work. Make something with fish in it, and something fluffy for desert, maybe cream puffs. Though maybe Tatsuya didn't like those, since they were so sweet. He'd have to ask. Did he have all the ingredients? He'd used up most of the butter making today's cake, and - and the sandwiches were done and he was hungry. Katsuya grabbed the cake he had made earlier out of the fridge and added a slice to Tatsuya's plate. At least that looked nice. He beamed in pride at his work for a bit before heading back.

Katsuya put one next to Tatsuya, getting a vague grunt and a nod in return. Well, that was Tatsuya. A few days old change of heart wouldn't change that. He sat down again and started looking over the chemistry book. Next time he wouldn't be taken quite so off-guard in how hard everything was.

"Katsuya."

"What? Do you need help? Let me look, we can figure it out-"

"The cake was good. Thanks." Tatsuya actually sounded...appreciative. And the plate was completely clean.

Katsuya gave his brother a smile and shrugged. It wasn't much, but things really were getting better, bit by bit. "I'm glad you liked it."

* * *

"You're actually at school?" Tatsuya hadn't meant it to sound as accusatory as it did, but Anna didn't seem to mind...or even notice. And it was true. Anna at school, helping sweep the classroom, was a rare sight.

She didn't reply right away, but eventually she tilted her head towards Tatsuya and spoke. "Not as many people are coming to the Zodiac nowadays. Not even you. Did you come down with studying fever as well?"

"Something like that." Tatsuya shifted a desk out of Anna's way, and she silently swept away the dust and pencil shavings beneath. "I decided I wanted to be a policeman, and my brother's riding me hard about getting ready to go to college. It's kind of a pain, but..." He shrugged, trying to get across everything that had changed between him and Katsuya in the past few months. Anna would get it.

The girl in question nodded in reply. "If you've found something you want, then you have to work for it. There's no other way." There was another pause while Anna reached under a different desk with her broom. "I'm glad you've found something to pursue." Her voice was completely neutral. There wasn't a hint of regret in there, but there wasn't anything congratulatory either. Tatsuya looked away and tried to figure out what he should be cleaning. Maybe the desks? Good enough.

He wiped down two desks before trying to talk to Anna again. The girl still hadn't moved from her spot, sweeping the same bit of floor over and over again. At least she wasn't trying to leave. Finally he asked, "Have you thought about going to college at all?"

"...Yeah." That made her stop sweeping to just stand there, staring into space. "But what would I do there? I never had any idea of what to do besides track. I thought I'd train and become a professional...maybe even go to the Olympics. But I can't now. Saeko-sensei would always tell me I'd find something else, but I still can't think of anything I want to do half as much." Anna started, like she realised how much she had just said. "...forget it. It's not something you need to worry about."

The words hung between them while Tatsuya searched for something to say. They had never talked about Anna's dreams before. She had never wanted to bring it up, and Tatsuya had been perfectly happy to leave the question of the future to tomorrow. But now... He felt a vague sense of obligation, since he had found a dream Katsuya was helping him with, he should help someone else follow theirs. Even if they didn't know what they wanted. Everyone had a right to follow their dream, didn't they? He had heard that somewhere. And nothing came of drifting through life. Now he just needed to find a way of sounding inspiring that didn't make Anna hit him, or worse, stare blankly and go back to smoking in the Zodiac and waiting to die.

"...maybe it's better to try to find something in college? Or even in your last months here. I think it's better to try now and work to find something than sitting in a club and waiting for something to fall in your lap. I mean... sometimes you have to work to find something you want, too."

Anna didn't say a word. She didn't even look at him. The last of the other students filed out of the classroom, but if they said anything in parting Tatsuya didn't hear them. Everything was quiet.

"Heh. So I'm supposed to make finding a dream my dream?" She still didn't look at Tatsuya, and her words were bitter. "...that might not be a bad idea." That was softer.

"You could try racing motorcycles. I'll lend you mine."

"I could mix up chemicals and cause explosions."

"You could design buildings much prettier than our school."

"I could get a whip and travel all over the world, stealing precious artifacts from ancient temples." Anna faced Tatsuya then, bringing the broom up to wave mock-threateningly at his head. She stumbled a bit on her bad leg, but righted herself with long-honed reflexes and something akin to a smile. "I'd explore Atlantis and find the mystery of the crystal skull."

Tatsuya couldn't help a chuckle as he blocked the broom. "What's the mystery?"

"That's what I need to find out." Anna dropped the broom to the floor and shrugged. "It was just in some stupid article I read in the doctor's office. By a foreigner, actually. Neil...Ho-something. Doesn't matter. It was the kind of thing Kashihara-sensei would like."

"There's an idea. You could write articles for people like Kashihara-sensei. Can't be that hard."

"Don't think I have the imagination for that." Anna was back to her usual diffident tone, though her eyes had softened a bit. Tatsuya was sad to see the almost-smile go. But even that was progress. "Maybe I will try studying and coming to school. It would make Noriko happy, at least."

"And we both know how you can't let Noriko be unhappy." Tatsuya pushed off the desk he had been leaning against and grabbed the dustpan.

"Right." Anna swept the small pile of debris into the pan and watched Tatsuya throw it away. "I guess I shouldn't keep you from your study session any longer."

"...it's that late? Oh damn. Katsuya's gonna be mad." It was well past four 'o clock, and Katsuya had very specifically avoided afternoon and evening shifts for Tatsuya's sake. It wasn't a good thing to keep him waiting after that. But before he left, there was something he wanted to take care of. "Look, if you want to study together, or want to hang out, well...we can meet during lunch. Or special sessions after school, once I talk to my brother." It felt weird to be offering something so basic and everyday to Anna instead of an illicit smoke break in an alley, and Anna's sardonic look didn't help.

But that disappeared, to be replaced with the almost-smile she had had earlier. "Trying to make me into a normal girl? ...we'll see. I'm still not sure if I even want to go to college." She shrugged. "I'll find you if I feel like it. Right now I should be leaving too." Anna started to walk out and Tatsuya quickly followed suit. He had just grabbed his bag when Anna spoke up again from the doorway. "...thanks, Tatsuya. This was...interesting, at least."

"It's nothing." He followed her, stopping in the doorway without quite looking at Anna. No matter what happened, he was happy that at least she hadn't walked away. "See you tomorrow?"

"...yeah."

It was small, but worth it.

* * *

It was a grey day in Sumaru, and there was a party at the Suou's apartment. Or at least a cake, a happy Katsuya, and Tatsuya still trying to be cool. The exams were over, and Tatsuya had managed to make it into a local college. A bit of a second-rate school, it was still impressive. And nothing could stop Katsuya from baking.

"Will you be moving out, or staying here? You can stay here as long as you like, of course."

"...I think I'll move out. I want to try living on my own. But I'll come back to visit sometimes." Tatsuya shrugged and took another sip of water. "I'll have the money. The guys at the mechanic shop said I could keep on part-time, since I did so well with them before I had to study all the time."

Katsuya nodded and finished off his cake. "I've got some money for you too. I've been saving up for this for awhile now."

"What? You don't need to." Tatsuya looked surprised, and a little annoyed. "It's your money. I can earn my own."

"No, I saved it for you. It's a present." Katsuya would be lying if he said he wasn't a bit hurt. Tatsuya had been so good about accepting help lately. But the boy always had an odd idea of pride.

Tatsuya played with the remaining bits of whipped cream on his plate, not quite looking at his brother. "I really don't need it, though. You worked hard for that money, go buy something nice for yourself." He scraped the cream off his plate and licked it off the fork. "Maybe buy a bakery."

"Bakeries are a bit too expensive for that, Tatsuya." Katsuya put his head down. "I can't force you to take it...but I'll get you a card for that bank account anyway. If you ever need money, it'll be there."

"That's the best I'm gonna get, huh..." Tatsuya gave up. "Sure, you can do that." They sat in silence again for awhile. Even after six months, neither was good at conversation just for conversation's sake. Finally Tatsuya spoke up again. "...this probably isn't the time to say this, but I really appreciate what you've done to help me. I wouldn't have passed my exams otherwise. Thanks, brother."

Katsuya couldn't remember the last time Tatsuya had thanked him. He couldn't remember his brother ever acknowledging gratitude for help. For a few minutes, all he could do was stammer a reply. "No...it's nothing, really it isn't. I'm just happy you've found something you want to do."

"Yeah. I just wanted to get that settled before I left."

"You know you can always rely on me to help, right?"

"As if I could forget." Tatsuya rolled his eyes, but only for a bit. "Yeah, I know. I'll come back if I ever really need something. And once I get a job, you can come to me."

Katsuya very privately thought he'd do anything to not be a burden to Tatsuya...but that was probably what Tatsuya felt about him too, wasn't it? It wasn't good to have too much pride, after all. Katsuya chuckled and raised his glass in a mock toast. "Sure, I'll do that."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is a fic. Um. I enjoyed writing it, even if I had to change quite a bit from the idea because the scenes just weren't working. Which is why you have the Anna scene that doesn't really have anything to do with the rest of the story but I couldn't resist keeping it in there because I liked it so much. Writing something fluffy and relatively happy in Persona 2 was actually pretty fun and different than my normal style, and I hope it satisfied.
> 
> Thank you to Elmina and sinngrace for the beta.


End file.
